Adventures in Gundam 00
by Warrior Hal
Summary: What happens when one average Gundam fan gets transported into the Gundam 00 world? Chaous will esnue, of course! And tweaks to the stroy due to her meddling! Involves multiple, if not all, characters.
1. When you know your not in Cali

"Ah…kusou, atama ga itai desu…OW MY FREAKIN HEAD HURTS!" Carie whimpered, exclaiming as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She closed her eyes tight and whimpered at the pain. There was pain elsewhere in her body as well, almost as if she had fallen.

"Ouch…my bruises have bruises." She mumbled, rubbing her sore arm. She sat up and blinked, but all around her was darkness. She then began to panic.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on? Where am I? Oh god where the hell is this place?" she got to her feet and frantically looked around. Suddenly a small circle of bright light appeared and snaked its way towards her. She moved quickly and felt something large, and hid behind it. The light passed over whatever the large object was, protecting her.

"I swear I heard something." a familiar voice said, echoing slightly. Carie guessed that must've meant that she was in a large enclosed building…like a hanger or something? She frowned and focused on the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Maybe you're hearing's off, Graham." another voice said, teasing the first one slightly. Carie tilted her head to the side.

"Graham? Wait…those voices belong to…but it's impossible…" Carie whispered to herself.

"There! I heard it again!" Graham exclaimed, shining the flashlight in the direction he heard the sound. Carie clamped a hand over her mouth as her heart beat a little faster.

'_Damn he's got good hearing!'_ she thought, panicking slightly. Okay, so if she was in the Gundam 00 world…what the hell was she going to do? Sure, Carie loved the manga and anime, and had her favorite characters, and always thought it'd be neat to be transported into the Gundam world, but thinking about it and having it happen were two totally different things!

'_I wonder what would happen if I tried to talk to them…'_ Carie wondered, hoping they wouldn't shoot her. Carie knew that Graham, as a soldier, probably carried a firearm with him at all times, and she'd seen Billy with a gun in the second season, which meant that the two men were each quite capable of shooting her.

Carie peeked out from behind the large object, but couldn't see anything due to the darkness, except for the faint figures of Graham and Billy, partially illuminated by their flashlights. Carie tried to think of the best way to approach them. She narrowed her eyes and stroked her chin, which was basically her thinking pose. Finally, she decided on a course of action.

"Er…hello? I'm an innocent civilian…and lost." she called out, stepping out from the large object cautiously, and almost instantly there was a bright light in her eyes, blinding her "Ah…"

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" she heard Billy demand as she shielded her eyes from the light, trying to blink as her eyes slowly focused on the two shadowy figures.

"Stay where you are!" Graham ordered, and a minute later, the lights came on in the hanger and Billy switched off the flashlight. Carie looked up at both men, who half glared at her. She felt a little intimidated under their semi-menacing glares, but that aside, she couldn't believe it.

'_Omg Graham and Billy…but mostly Graham! Aaahhh, I can't believe it! But…damn…I'm in a pretty bad situation to say the least. One wrong move and I could be dead…I wonder if I'd be better off with Celestial Being…'_ ,Carie tried to imagine her first meeting with Setsuna. All she could picture was the young Meister pointing his gun at her. Come to think of it, if he pulled the trigger half the times he'd pointed a gun at someone as far as she'd seen, he could be considered trigger-happy.

Carie was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Graham and Billy descending from the upper level and approach her. She fidgeted a bit, biting her lip as they came closer to her, and then a sudden thought came into her mind.

'_What does Graham smell like?'_ it took all of Carie's willpower and sheer force to not screw her face up in absolute amazement at the prospect of _smelling_ Graham Aker, and a mix of horror at her stupid fan girlish thoughts.

"What's your name? Who are you?" Billy asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Er, I'm…" _'I should probably give them a fake name…but what? Something cool and epic and Japanese…Bushido-chan? Lol, a mockery of what Graham WILL become…haha, but no. And did I just think 'lol'? Ugh…but seriously, I need to think of something…ah! That's it!'_

"My name is Tadashi Yukino." she said, priding herself for her quick remembering of Japanese names. A few seconds passed in silence, and then Graham burst out laughing, nearly doubling over as he held his sides.

"_Tadashi Yukino?_ Are you serious?" he laughed, while Billy just raised his eyebrows at her.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe that's your real name. Firstly, Tadashi is a boy's name, and as for your surname…well, you don't look the slightest bit Japanese."

Billy's words were true. Carie was very pale and had no Asian features whatsoever, but she still liked the name. And she thought it was cool. It didn't matter if it was a boy's name anyway…besides, how did Graham and Billy even know Japanese? This was so confusing…it made sense though, considering nearly all anime was Japanese based, though.

"Well it is my name." she said, pushing out her chest a little, feeling a bit less afraid. Graham was done laughing, reduced to only a few chuckles now. He smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Alright Tadashi. So do you mind telling us what you're doing here?"

"Well, I…I…" she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for why she was here. She finally decided to tell them the truth, after a few moments of thought.

"Well, I was in my room, and I guess I fell asleep…but when I woke up, I was here. And I have no idea how I got here." she said honestly. She had fallen asleep in her room, and when she woke up she felt her head hit something and she opened her eyes to blackness and the sounds of Graham and Billy.

"Pffftttt." Graham and begun to chuckle again, and this time Billy joined him, shaking his head sadly "You'd think spies nowadays would be able to come up with better lies."

Carie glared at them, narrowing her eyes.

"So says the man who can't get a date with Kujo and won't let go of someone who obliviously doesn't want to be courted by you!" she snapped at Billy, who immediately stopped laughing, his face freezing. Carie instantly regretted her remark.

'_Uh-oh…I shouldn't have said anything…'_ she thought nervously as she watched Billy. Graham had stopped laughing too, and watched his friend's face.

"She's a pretty lousy spy." he commented casually, sticking his hands in the pockets of his uniform. Carie felt a wave of anger surge again, but instead of an insult, she asked a question.

"Graham, are you gay? Do you like shoen ai? Boy's Love? Some good man-on-man action? A bit of yaoi? Are you gay for Billy? Are you a pedophile?" Graham's face twisted in horror at every question she asked, horrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Of course I'm not gay and why the hell would I be a pedophile?"

"Because I was under the assumption that you enjoyed raping young men and teenage boys and possibly small children. So are you bi then?"

"…" Graham stared at her blankly "…Who the hell are you? And what kind of sick person-"

"Oh come on now, I wouldn't be mad if you were gay…or bi. Preferably-oohhh, never mind, haha…CHORISU!" she chirped.

Both Billy and Graham gave her odd looks.

"So what do we do with her?"

"I'm still under eighteen you pedophiles!" she exclaimed, backing away from them, but then stopped "Though if it was Graham I wouldn't mind so much…ah…I just said that aloud~ Chorisu!" Carie felt something bump against her thigh, and looked down to see her small messenger bag. It was slung across her shoulder, hanging down to her hip. It had a bit of weight to it, and as she opened it up, her eyes widened. Inside was the first Gundam 00 manga novel. Carie took it out and carefully flipped the pages. Several chapters of events were there, clear as day.

Maybe showing this to Graham and Billy would convince them of her story…

"Er…I have something to show you." She held up the manga novel. Both men looked at it in confusion, and Graham accepted it from her, skimming through the pages and smiling.

"Hey Billy, look at this." he nudged his friend, and both men looked at the novel, but slowly, their looks became frozen and still as they realized what was in the pages.

"This…this was the day that we first saw…" Billy breathed as they came to page that displayed two men standing, observing a mobile suit. A Gundam.

"What the hell?" Graham breathed, looking up at Carie "Who are you really? How do you have this?"

"Well…you see, I come from the year 2011, and in my world, or time, we have a manga/ anime series called Gundam, and what you're looking at is the latest installment, Gundam 00 which features a different world, setting, story, and characters. So basically…you're both manga characters from a fictional universe. And either I'm dreaming, or something really screwed up happened. I'm kinda hoping that I'm dreaming, because even though meeting my favorite manga characters is cool and all…this is actually really bad." she explained to the men. They gave her blank looks, soaking up her words slowly. Graham was the first one to take action.

"If what you said is true…" he smiled at her "then you must now quite a bit about the Gundams themselves."

Carie froze, and her mind began to panic.

"Um…what makes you think that? And I'll just take this back…" she tugged gently and the novel, but Graham didn't let go. In a matter of seconds, Carie realized that she was no longer looking at Graham, but at the floor.

"G-Graham! Pu-Put me down!" she stuttered, afraid of falling "Kowai desu! Kowai desu!"

"So you can speak Japanese as well. I figure when you gave us that fake name…" he glanced at the inside of the manga novel and smirked "Carie. That's a nice name."

"So is Graham Cracker." she retorted, but Graham only chuckled a bit at this. Carie looked at Billy, who shrugged as Graham carried her away. He followed behind them.

"Don't worry too much Carie. We won't hurt you. Though you could aid is in our investigation of Celestial Being." he said as they climbed up the stairs.

"Are you saying that you won't hurt me as long as I give you answers about Celestial Being?" she questioned, frowning.

"No, but it would be beneficial to you if you helped us." Billy said, and Carie had a sinking feeling of despair. But a comment from the person who had slung her over her shoulder shook off her self-pity.

"You know, for a captive, you're not putting up much fight." Carie didn't have to see Graham's face to tell that he was smirking.

"Should I be putting up a fight?" she asked dryly.

"Nope. This makes things easier for us." he chuckled. Carie sighed and hit her head softly against his shoulder. But then she breathed in, and caught his scent. Graham smelled of manliness, clean uniform, and other good things. Carie kept her head against his upper back to hide her blush. Well, at least she got to smell him…

"Wow, that's quite a blush. I think someone has a crush on you, Graham." Billy's teasing voice said. Carie snapped her head up to glare at him, wondering how he could see her blushing. But at the sight of her face, Billy ignored her glare and burst out laughing.

"Oh, now I can see a blush!"

Carie just groaned quietly and flopped her head against Graham's back again while wondering just how evil her two of her favorite characters could be.


	2. Of Makeup and Explosions

Carie was sitting in a white holding cell, figeting with a frayed end on her jeans. She glanced down at the messenger-style bag that was resting against her hip, and patted in, as if to reassure herself that IT was still there. The Gundam manga novel. So many of Celstial Being's secrets were in that first novel, and letting it fall into the hands of a national bloc would spell instant doom for the orignization.

'_Hehe…good thing I got this from Graham when he wasn't looking.'_ Carie thought. She had to wait for the exact moment to snatch the manga novel. She bit her lip and hoped that Graham hadn't seen too much.

At that moment the door opened, and Billy and Graham walked in. Graham eyed Carie for a moment, then turned to someone outside of the cell, and nodded to them. Two men walked in, who Carie recognized immediately.

"I thought you might want some company." he told her, and gestured towards the two men "These are-"

"Your subordinates, Master Sergant Daryl Dodge and Warrant Officer Howard Mason~Choriiisu."

"…She's just as weird as the captain told us she was." Howard muttered to Daryl after a moment of silence.

"I can hear you!" Carie growled, but Graham just smiled and clapped his hands on the backs of his comrades "Have fun, and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes sir." Both soldiers saluted to their captain, who left with Billy. The two men then turned back to Carie, who eyed them curiously.

'_Even the random throw away characters that die by the first season are hot! I quote thee unknown person "I would tap every guy in that series like the fist of an angry god." hehe…sounds like a good plan!' _ Carie let her fangirlsih thoughts get ahold of her again, until Daryl cleared his throat.

"Ms. …er…" he realized that he had no idea what her last name was. Howard nudged him and nodded at Carie. Daryl remembered the captain asking them if they could interrogate her…and possibly obtain the 'book of secrets of Celsital Being which was disguised cleverly as a manga novel'.

"So, Miss Carie, what do you know about Celstial Being?" Howard asked, taking a seat on the bench close to her.

"What do I know…? Well, let's see…" Carie said thougtfully, tapping her chin. Howard and Daryl were both surprised at how well the interogation was going. If things went this smoothly, they'd have of of Celstial Being's secrets in no time.

"Their mothership…is fueled by…" as she spoke, Howard fumbled with a recorder in his pocket that Billy Katigiri had give him "Their mother ship is fueled by Easter eggs. Like chocolate and plastic. It doesn't really matter, because that's how high tech their ship is."

At hearing this, Howard's jaw dropped, while Daryl just face palmed himself, shaking his head. Carie looked at them and smiled brightly "What else would you like to know? Choriiisu~"

"What are the names of the Gundam pilots?" Howard asked after recovering.

"Let's see…there's Emotionless-kun, Crazy-kun, Girly-chan, and Cool-dono. Cool-dono has a genetic twin cousin who's slightly less awesome than he is." Carie told them. She was striving desperately to keep her poker face, and actually doing a good job of it.

Howard looked at Daryl, who shook his head. This wasn't going anywhere so far, and they weren't allowed to use physical force on the girl. Not that they would want to, or even try. They weren't the kind of sterotypical military brutes that so many civilians viewed practically every soldier as.

"Is there anything we can…do for you, in exchange for information such as the Gundam Meisters names, or significant locations pertaining to CB? We have a lot to offer you know." Howard said, trying to sound convincing.

"Can I pilot a Flag?"

"No." both officers said flatly in unison.

"Kusou…well then…hm…what could I possibly want from the Union military…" Carie thought aloud, striking her infamous 'thinking' pose.

'_Graham locked in a room with me for an hour with only a matress and pillows…Graham taking off his shirt slowly while being hosed off…or…'_ Carie began to grin evilly, worrying the two men sitting close to her. She eyed them, her grin widening.

"Well…I'll give you not just _one _of the Gundam Meister's names, but _three_, on one condition." she said smugly, nowing she had the two soldiers hagning onto her every word "I'll have to give Howard a makeover."

"…" one minutes of absolute silence passed and then Howard began to sputter "WHAT? But…why not-why not Daryl!" he demanded, glancing at this fellow pilot who was backing away.

"Because, you have a much lighter and fair complexion which would allow the makeup and markers to show up better. No offense Daryl, I appreciate the fact that they have at least _one_ black dude on the squadron. Plus, if you were running for Pres, you'd totally get my vote…though…if Graham were running…I'd have to vote for him first." Carie said, ending her statement with a thoughtful look.

"But…but…" Howard stammered

"I'd do it to Graham or Billy…though…" she smiled evilly once again, causing the men to flinch in fear. It seemed that every time that smile appeared, she thought of something evil and horrific.

"How about…I give one name for one makeover…and I'll start with Howard. I give you a name, then we start the make over. Sound fair? Of course, if I can't trust you and you break your end of the deal…you'll never get the other names otherwise." she said tauntingly, and then "Don't tell me Union soldiers are afraid of a bit of maker up and marker to the face…I'm American as well, and the soldiers in my days were never this-"

"Fine. I'll do it. I agree to your terms. Daryl…got get the…make up." Howard said, standing up. Carie grinned, knowing just what to do. She would never reveak the names of the four Gundam Meisters…but hey…these guys didn't know anything about Team Trinity.

"Good. I'll need a sturdy chair, rope, eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, blush, nail polish, washable markers in dark colors, and a vareity of whatever of make up and junk you can find for me to decorate Howard's face with." Carie managed all in one breath, grinning.

10 minutes later…

"A-Are you sure you don't want Daryl to do this?" Howard asked as Daryl tied him to the chair Carie had requested with the rope she had requested.

"Nope. Besides, I hope your not chickening out of this, or else I'd have to call you a big, American CHICKEN! Bwak bwak bwak!" Carie made flapping motions with her arms in a sterotypical position of someone mimicking a chicken.

"Howard Mason EPIKUU CHIKAAN DESU!"

Howard gritted his teeth at her words "I', not an Epic Chicken, and I'll prove it! For the honor of the Flags!" he said boldly. Carie smiled at him as Daryl finished tying him down. She came to a stop and walked over to his chair, stopping in front of him.

"Very well then. The first name I'll give you is Johann Trinity." she said softly.

"Johann…Trinity." Daryl repeated slowly, memorizing the name. Carie had adopted a serious look while giving them this information, but now the excited light returned to her eyes as well as the slightly childish grin that had returned as well.

"Now, Daryl, we'll start with the lipstick." She said, putting her hand out. Daryl mouthed a 'sorry' to Howard, before placing a tube of vivid red lipstick in her open hand. Carie grinned wickedly, her eyes glinting.

Howard flinched as he fell the cold lipstick smeared on his lips. Next Carie applied a heavy layer of eyeliner, an excessive amount of blush, and then some other stuff that Howard had no idea about because he had no idea about make up to begin with.

"Oh, you look so beautiful Howard!" Carie chirped "Daryl really has an eye for colors." the latter statement caused the said man to blush in embarrasment, as there was a bit of truth to that.

"So, since humiliating you in silence is a bit boring, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, and I'll tell you a bit about me. I'll go first. Firstly, I can't drive to save my life, even in video games. In fact, my friends have found their virtual deaths by following me off cliffs in some games, such as Borderlines! It's actually pretty funny…hehe…maybe that explains why no one wants me to get a license." She paused thoughtfully, and then continued "Your turn Daryl!"

"What? Me…but I…" he stopped for a moment, and then sighed "Well, I grew up in Alabama with my Mom and my Grammy. We lived a bit out of the city, so my friends always called me a country boy, but I've always loved the outdoors, especially the damp woodsy swamps like those that lined the Mississipi. Probably because of my upbrining…but what ever it is, it gives me a clam, nostalgic feeling."

"Aw…that's sweet. Maybe I should…ah…that was a stupid though. NIBA MAINDO! Anyway, how about you Howard."

"Well, I grew up in Oregon, in the colders regions. It snowed a lot in the winter, and it was always freezing outside too. But I loved the snow. And since I grew up to a decent income family, we could afford our own small indoor gym, so even when it was too cold to go outside, I could always work out inside. Also, in the winter, and sometimes during the summer, I learned how to cook from my Dad. He was always encouraging me to improve my cooking, since before my siblings and I were born, my parents owned a small Italian-American resteruant. After we were born though, they closed shop and got office jobs since buisness had been running down a bit, and the office job was a bit more steady. I can still remember when me and my younger brother and sister would play outside in the snow." he smiled slightly at the memory.

"Aw…so cute and sweet…" Carie said, making a perfect w face.

She finished up with Howard's makeover just as Graham and Billy came in.

When the two men saw Howard's face, their expressions went blank, and then changed.

"Oh…er…Howard…" Graham said, trying not to laugh and stay professional "I…suppose Miss Carie is done now…right?"

"Choriiis~"

"I'll take that as a yes. Howard, permission to use the washroom, granted."

"Thank you, sir." He saluted as Daryl untied his other hand, freeing the poor make up and marker ridden man. On his face were written things such as: 'Flags are cool' 'Gundams are the coolest' 'Gundam rocks!' 'Choriisu~' 'I love Graham Aker' 'Carie was here' 'Howard is a lovable dork' 'Billy is even more of a dork' 'I love Smexy Graham' 'I 3 Graham' 'I want to emrace you, [Graham]!' 'Lol' 'Rofl' 'Cookie!'. It was surprising how much she could fit on his face, with such percise hand writing.

"So…who's up next? Graham or Billy? Maybe if I make Billy pretty enough, he can score a date with Kujo." she laughed, twirling the marker in her hand. The room was otherwise silent aside from her laughing.

"Oh come on! No one's…laughing…haha…ha…" she stopped under Billy's scathing glare.

"Ah well…so seriously, who get's to be made over next! Or…do I get to choose…hm…well this is a tough choice and a may have to think it over…alright! Billy, get over here!"

"Hey! Didn't you just say you thought you had to think it over? That was hardly a second!" he protested, but Daryl already had to chair ready and Graham was guiding him gently to it.

"Yay! Uke Billy!" she chirped gleefully, casuing the technichal advisor to deadpan "You know that all of us here speak Japanese as well, Carie."

"…Yay! Uke Billy! Choriiisu~"

Billy sighed as he was tied down, and glanced at the ropes "Are the ropes really neccasarry?" he questioned.

"Of course not, but it adds to the fear as you're about to be prettyfied and graffitied."

"What?"

"What? What was that? I heard nothing. Nothing at all. Nope…must be that imaginary breeze…or Howard."

"Yeah, there must be a breeze inside your head, which explains why its so empty." Billy muttered, but Carie heard him. She narrowed her eyes, and turned her head.

"*cough* Uke Billy *cough*" she fake coughed badly.

"Would you cut that out!" Billy snapped.

"Nope. Choriiisu~"

"Alright, just give us the name." Billy sighed, hanging his head slightly.

"Alright Ponytail-san. That next name is Nena Trinity." she said as she grabbed some random tube or bottle of something and applied it to Billy's face. She worked quickly and diligently, which did not go unnocited by Graham.

"You're working pretty quickly Carie…um…is there any reason as to why…?" Daryl asked slowly.

"Yep. I want to hurry up and get to Graham-"

_**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**_

The entire bulding shook, the lights flickered, and part of the ceiling fell in small pieces.

"AAAHHHHGGG!" Carie screamed and fell to her knees, covering her head with her arms. She heard several more smaller explosions, and then the sound of an air raid siren followed by "The Gundams are attacking!" over the speakers. Carie looked up using all the courage she had and slowly got up. Billy's chair was tipped over and Graham and Daryl were sprawled on the floor, unable to keep their balance from the violent shaking.

Carie then noticed that the door was open. Wide open. Something in her mind went off, and she got up and ran out the door, just as Graham was getting to his feet. He saw her dash out of the cell, and bolted after her. Though she had a head start, Graham was taller and far more athletic than the small girl, and quickly over took her.

"Not so fast." he shouted, grabbing her around the waist and slining her over his shoulder. This time, unlike before, Carie resisted.

"Let-go!" she beat on his muscular back, but Graham just shook his head.

"You're not leaving this place, no matter what." he said, but the sound of a gun's safety lock clicking made hime freeze.

"Oh really?" said a voice that was very familiar to Carie.

AN: k that's it for this chappy! Lol, sort of a cliffy, but I'll update soon…as soon as I find the time!

Graham: Hal, do you promise me I'll get to meet Gundam?

Hal: Uh…well seeing how there's an upcoming battle, yeah, you will.

Carie: Graham. If I piloted a Gundam, would you pronounce your undying love to me?

Graham: Er…there's a bit of an age difference…I mean…if you were a bit older…er…maybe…I…

Carie: No fair, you're in love with someone who's younger than me, the pilot of the white Gundam! And yet you won't marry me? I KNEW you were a gay pedophile…

Graham: WOAH, Who said what about marriage and what the hell-

Hal: Readers are sick of this desu! So let's get to the point! Please R&R! Or else Graham might get hurt with a marker sword!

Carie: *holding marker sword* I don't want to Graham! I don't…but…hehe*throws away marker sword and grabs pillow while matress magically slides under Graham* I've always wanted to do this! *proceeds to beat Graham with soft fluffy pillow while Graham relatiates with his own pillow of soft fluffiness*

Hal: sry evry1 but da gramar inthiz prbly suks. Lol, didn't do a spell check or a reread really…had to update as fast as I could! Sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling, it will be better in the next chapter, I promise. And btw Niba Mindo is Never Mind, my version of what English version would look like in katakana, lol!


	3. Will you marry me, what'syourfacesan?

"Oh really?"

Carie regonized that voice instantly. She looked up from the floor to see a pilot in a moss green pilot suit pointing a gun at them, or more specifically, Graham. The Union Major turned around slowly, glaring at the Gundam Meister. If he let the prisoner escape with all those valuable Celstial Being secrets, they would lose their only chance at deafeating the Gundams.

Graham was positive that if he could just extract enough information about the Gundams out of Carie, that then he could have an easier time of locating and dueling them.

But in his current position, Graham's only option was to hand Carie over to the Gundam pilot.

"Put her down nice and easy." the Gundam pilot odered softly, and Graham did as he was told. The pilot then motioned for Carie to come over to him. Carie walked over to him, and he proceeded to pick her up by the waist, slining her over his shoulder like Graham had done.

"This is starting to get old fast." Carie muttered, looking down.

'_But at least I have a view of his nice ass! Man these suits are skin tight! But that's okay, I like it…hehehe…'_ Carie thought as Lockon carried her away. As soon as they cleared the first corridor, Lockon broke into a run and quickly arrived at a huge gapping whole in a wall at the end of a corridor, and right outside that huge hole was-

"It's a-" she began, but stopped, vowing not to say the cliched phrase 'It's a Gundam!' and instead opted for "It's a big shiny robot…oohhh…"

Lockon raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering just how weird this girl was. They had been given orders to take her back to the Ptolemaios as she had important information on Celestial Being that could cripple the organization if it fell into the wrong hands. Lockon opened up to cockpit automatically with a small message to Haro from his protable information terminal. The hatch to the cockpit on Dynames chest opened, revealing Haro who was eagerly waiting for his partner's return.

"Lockon wa kaerimashita! Lockon wa kaerimashita!" Haro's LED eyes flashed as he chirped. Lockon smiled and climbed, setting Carie down behind the pilot's seat. As the cockpit hatch closed and he gripped the controls he only spoke a few words.

"Hang on, Miss Carie."

"Okay, firstly this is really cool, secondly how did you know my nam-Aaaeeeeeiiiii!" she yelped, cutting off in mid sentence as the Dynames took off.

"I've secured the prisoner. Moving into phase C of the plan." Lockon said over the com link to his fellow Meisters.

"Roger. Kyrios and Exia are exiting via the designated course." Sestuna's voice responded over the com link.

Carie cluthced the back of the pilot's seat for dear life as the G-force hit her. She always used to call Graham a wimp when she saw him cough up blood in his Flag. If the Meisters could take it, why couldn't he! But Carie was now experiencing first hand what it felt like to have an uncomfortable amount of gravity pushing you down. This definitely looked a lot cooler and more comfortable in the show rather than in real life. If this was real life.

But as she was metally whinning and trying to restrain herself from bugging Lockon until they got back to where ever they were going, a small beeping sound came from the monitor.

"Enemy's approaching! Enemy's approaching." Haro beeped, flapping his 'ears'. Carie looked on the monitor and to her horror she recognized a squadron of Realdos. She just hoped to whatever fate or high power that was that those weren't the exploding kind from the Taklamakan Desert-the kind that tackled a Gundam then let the lower half drop away safely with the pilot while the upper half exploded.

"Watch out that they don't grab you!" she shouted, nearly bting her tongue as Lockon swerved and sharply manuvered the Gundam away, following her advice. Suddenly a voice came over the com as explosions were heard from a distance.

"Lockon, don't let those Realdos grab you! They explo-Crap!" Allelujah's voice sounded but was cut short by s tring of several explosions and more cursing. The sound of something being blasted could be heard, and then "I've taken care of them. I'm moving on with the plan."

"Roger." Lockon nodded, and then began taking out the Realdos with the Dyanames twin pistols. He dealed with them effectively and efficiently, each blowlanding on its mark good and true. In a matter of minutes, the sky was tainted black from the smoke of the machines. Lockon began to take off towards the sky again when a voice sounded.

"Not so fast, Gundam!" a voice cried out "Not only do we get to meet, but I believe you have my prisoner! So I'm just gonna have to beat you-" the Flag fired off several rounds from its Linear Rifle, its aim nearly as percise as Lockon's "and take Carie back!"

Carie might've been very flattered and sweetened by this statement, if not for the fact that she was currently using every bit of her physical and mental self to cling to Lockon's seat as the Meister tried to avoid Graham's Flag, but failed to do so, and was tackled violently. Carie was nearly ripped from the seat by the sheer force, crying out in real shock and fear. This looked a lot less scary in the anime and manga. She had a sickening flashback of when Lockon had been jostled in his Gundam when Graham had tackled him in the Taklamakan Desert.

She really hoped things wouldn't get that violent.

'_Maybe I should've stayed with Graham and the Union…'_

The Gundam shook again from the forceful exchange of blows. All was good and well for the pilots, but no for anyone clining to the seat from behind.

Graham managed to force the Dynames in a downward decent slowly, and finally kicked the Gundam a few more time while dodging Lockon's blows. He flew back and fired his linear rifle before chraging in with his Beam Saber and clashing blades with the Gundam and forcing it onto the ground skillfully. It wasn't through the sheer force, oh no, but the graceful and fast manuvering of his inferirior mobile suit that had allowed him to ground the Dynames.

"Damnit!" Lockon swore aloud as he fired seveal more shots at the flag. The pilot of that machine was damned good, good enough to survive and dodge nearly every shot Lockon had fired so far. Even in close range with his pistols, it was nearly impossible to land a shot on him.

"This guy is…" Lockon began quietly, concerntrating on the Flag. He pulled the trigger, but yet again it dodged skillfully, the shot just barely brushing its head.

"Time to be emraced, Gundam!" Graham cried, and litterally embraced the Gundam, forcing it back as he slipped through its defense. Lockon was forced to use his beam saber, slashing at the Flag as it jumped back. Lockon glared at the Flag.

"Haro, transfer all partical dispersal to the weapons." he ordered, then said to Carie "Carie, hold on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"…" there was no response. Not that he was expecting one…well he was…but the cockpit seemed unusally quiet.

"Carie?" he twisted in his seat, and saw that the girl was gone "What the-?"

"GRRRAAAHHHAAAAAAMMM!" a scream snapped his head back to the main monitor, where he saw the Flag still standing there…but standing before it was a girl wearing a bright orange jacket. Carie.

"How the-how did she-what the hell-?" Lockon stuttered, looking from behind him and in front of him in sheer confusion. How the hell did she get out?

"Uh…Lockon. I think Miss Carie is…um…" Allelujah said over the com.

"But how the hell'd she get out there?" Lockon cried, smacking his helmet.

"I'm guessing she slipped out when you weren't looking?" even Setsuna sounded puzzled and uncertain.

"This is such a mess. I knew I sould've taken care of the prisoner. I would've never made such a foolish blunder." Tieria said spitefully over the com.

"Well if you're so great then go and get her." Setsuna replied, a little bit of anger hinting his voice, which was pretty much the only emotion he ever showed aside from none.

"Well she's standing in front of a Flag you blind idiot!" Tieria snapped back.

"Hey guys…uh…guys…you might wanna-" Allelujah tried to interject, but went unnoticed.

"Break it up you two, we all need to cooperate." Lockon told the two Meisters who had begun to argue over the com link.

"Guys…" Allelujah tried "Guys…guys! Hey! …HEY LISTEN UP YOU ASSHOLES!"

"…" silence. Allelujah sighed, finally bale to get their attention "The 'prisoner' is proposing to that Flag."

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" both Lockon and Tieria screamed while Sestuna remained silent. But in a shocked way. You could sssoooo tell, seeing as it was Setsuna.

"GRAHAM!" Carie shouted, getting down on one knee. She patted her pockets, and searched her jeans and jackets for a minute, got up and turned around as she searched, but then located what she was looking for with an "Aha!" and then got down on one knee.

"WILL YOU, GRAHAM AKER, MARRY ME?" Carie nearly screamed, wanting to be sure that she would be heard. Inside the cockpit of the Flag, Graham was staring at the figure before him in absolute disbelief and shock.

"…" a minute passed.

"I'M TAKING YOUR SILENCE AS A 'NO'!" she screamed up at him, and then sighed "And I alrready bought the ring…granted it was 25 cents…but it was my last quarter."

Rejection could be cruel, but Carie took it well, and instead, turned to Exia who had just landed.

"SESTUNA F. SEIEI, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" she screamed, getting down on her knee again.

"…"

"I'M TAKING YOUR SILENCE AS A 'NO' AS WELL!" she screamed at him, and then turned to Lockon in the Dynames.

"LOCKON STRATOS, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" she screamed, getting down on one knee and offering the ring.

"…You're a bit underage." he said, the Gundam shifting awkwardly.

"Kusou!" she coughed lightly, all the proposing making her throat feel a bit sore.

Everyone stood awkwardly still and silent for a moment. But only for a moment.

Dynames launched instelf forward and somehow managed to grasp Carie without hurting her. Lockon threw her in as he opened up the hatch and closed it just as quickly. Lockon sighed as he looked back at the slightly dazed girl. Already knowing full well that she would be a handful.

"I'm taking off." He said over the com link and switch partical dispersal over to the trusters, taking off fast enough, too fast for the Union mobile suits to keep up. His fellow Meisters followed suit, retreating as well. The mission hadn't gone accorsing to plan exactly, but at least they had gotten Carie in one piece.

GUNDAMGUNDAMGUNDAMGUNDAM

Onboard the Ptolemaios, Carie was following Lockon around, clinging to his arm. But as soon as she felt the weightless sensation of hardly no gravity at all, she squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! Look! I'm flying!" she floated around, flapping her arms slightly. But then she bumped into a wall, and from there tried to manuever back to Lockon.

"Er…wait! Lockon, chotto matte kudasai! This is harder than I thought it'd be." Carie waved her arms in a futile attempt to correct her path and gain balance. She just bumped into another wall and rebounded off it lightly.

"Okay…I can do this…" Lockon watched the girl, slightly amused and asked "Haven't you ever been in zero gravity before?"

"Nope. It's really cool though! All floaty and weightle-" at that moment, the 'earth-type' gravity simulator came on, and Carie fell to the floor with a light thump.

"Are you okay?" Lockon asked, trying not to smile. It wasn't so much the fact thjat she fell flat on her stomach, but her expression and the words that followed.

"Oookkkaayyy, so who the hell turned on the gravity? That was not cool. Not at all."

"Here." Lockon offered her a hand and pulled her up. He lead her to the breifing room, were the rest of the crew was waiting. When they walked in, Carie noticed that all the attention was focused on her and became very nervous. Who wouldn't under all the looks from the totally badass, hardcore Ptolemaios crew. Okay, so not everyone was a hardcore badass, but the looks she was getting made her feel more than just a bit nervous.

"Hello everyone." she said, trying to smile.

"Carie." Sumeragi stepped forward "We need you."

GUNDAMGUNDAMGUNDAM

AN: okay, so that wasn't much of a cliffy, and not a lot happened, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. I know I promised spellcheck but bear with me as I'm on a limited time schedule and wanted to update as soon a possibe, as I have some night photography to work on so please pardon the typos and bad grammar/spelling. And to StormyMonday, sry bout the text breaks, but ffnet doesn't like my word underscore textbreaks, even when its just the under score. It also doesn't seem to like several other signs/figures from my word which would explain why some are missing like in the last chapter the heart 3 on Howard's face didn't show up, so it doesn't like the less or greater than signs either. Don't know why weird. Anyway, thank you to Carie, the star of the fic, who reviewed. And hey people, go check her stuff out as well, its all pretty good! Her user name GiantFlyingSquierell desu. No desu though. And why Haro spoke in Japanese puzzles me too, lol, but he said basically 'you came back, you came back'. So yeah. Please R&R or else your fave character might be tortured by me and Carie. As a bonus, I've dcided to inculde an extra thingy at the end of each chapter.

GUNDAMGUNDAMGUNDAM (yes this is the LAME text break because fanfiction hates my word tb)

"Man, this place sure is messy." Tieria said, walking around the 'huge' room. Of course, a normal bedroom appeared huge to a three inch tall chibi.

"Video games!" Lockon ran over and hugged a 'huge' controller. Allelujah was trying to avoid the Soma and Sergei chibis, and was hiding under a pile of clothes on the floor. Sestuna was just plopped down, looking around the room.

"Look! It's a Gundam!" Howard and Daryl gapsed, pointing at a model Gundam high up on a shelf. Graham looked at it excitedly "I''l get you yet Gundam!"

Billy smirked, but then caught sight of Kujo and decided to flirt with her, and drifted away from his friend's side. Patrik was following around Kati, who was trying to analyze the room. But it seemed just as messy, crazy, and unpredictable as Carie herself.

'Go figure.' Kati thought, tapping her chin.

But a sudden noise made everyone freeze, Ptolemaois crew, HRL, AEU, Union, and Meisters alike.

"Hey, mom, I'm home! I'm going to my room now!" Carie's voice sounded.

Aw crap.


	4. I am wantedyes,no,maybe so?

"We need you."

Those words shocked Carie, and she reeled back mentally.

"Um…what do you need from me? Because, you know, I'm not the best pilot or navigator in the world and if you're looking for a cook you might want to-"

"She doesn't mean it like that." Tieria cut in, crossing his arms over his defined chest which Carie could see quite nicely due to the tightness of his pilot suit.

"Yeah, we need you because you've got informa…Carie…?" Allelujah's look quickly changed to confusion as he watched the small girl hide behind Lockon and cower there.

"Kowai-san." she muttered.

"Mr. Scary! Mr. Scary!" Haro chirped out a translation. Everyone looked from Carie to Tieria, very confused.

"Carie…there's nothing to be scared of. Tieria really isn't that scary…the only thing scary about him are his slaps and punches." Lockon said softly, patting the younger girl on the head, but she only peered out from behind Lockon, glancing fearfully at Tieria. Sumeragi raised an eyebrow, but shook her head, not having time for these childish games.

"Carie, we've gathered information that you are withholding top secret data on Celstial Being, or organization. It was perilous enough to let you fall into Union hands, but the fact still remains…Carie….Carie….Carie!"

Carie was no longer listening, but instead, playing with Haro who was beeping happily.

"Yasashii hito desu! Yasashii hito desu!(Nice person!)" Haro chirped as he was tossed into the air lightly and caught by Carie who giggled and then hugged the orange robot.

"Watashiwa orenjiga suki desu nee(I like orange)~ Haro kawaii desu yo!(Haro is so cute!)" she smiled brightly, holding Haro out in front of her.

"I think he's cute too!" Christina said suddenly, and moments later, her crew members and the Meisters gave her odd looks. She frowned at them and crossed her arms "What, it's not my fault I learned Japanese by watching anime and reading manga. I mean jeez, its only the twenty fourth century."

"Ah…well, anyway. Carie, the bottom line is that-"

"Is there a bottom line? Is it lingering with Setsuna's nonexistant emotions…at the bottom?" Carie asked, and most of the CB members glared at her.

"Sorry. Had to say it. Seemed like the right thing to say." She shrugged meekly.

"The truth is revealed! The truth is revealed!" Haro chirped, causing everyone to glare at him next. He quited and shivered slightly in Carie's grasp "Bokuwa minasanga daikirai desu. Bokuwa minasanga daikirai desu.(I hate everyone)"

"The point is that because of the information you have, we need to keep you with us." Sumeragi said quickly, so that there would be no more interruptions "You'll be interrogated later. For now…"

"Can I get a tour of the ship?" Carie asked, which was met with a flat 'no'. She frowned, trying to think of something cool to do. She wasn't even going to ask to pilot one of the Gundams…that could be for later.

"Can I hang out with Lockon?"

"I BELIEVE I CANM FLYYYYY~I BELIEVE I CAN THOUCH THE SSKKYYYYYY~THINK ABOUT YOU EVERY NIGHT AND DAY~SOMETHINGSOMETHING WORDS TO SAAAAYYY~" Carie sung, horribly out of tune and pitch. She was practically screeching, driving everyone who could hear insane. Except for Christina and, surprisingly, Feldt, who had joined in and were making hell on the Ptomely.

"Remind me to never let these three hang out together again." Lockon sighed to Setsuna, who had two pillows, one on each side of his head, to block out the horrible noise. But it didn't seem to be working. His face was uncharacteristically contorted as if he were in great pain.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN~" Carie led the girls into another round of awful singing. All of them were screeching at the top of their lungs, making it sound like a cross between a tortured animal and something else Lockon couldn't quite place.

"Setsuna~ cannot dance~ Tieria~ wears pink underpants~ Lockon~ is so cool~ Allelujah~ is just plain crazy~"

Setsuna was three minutes away from clawing his own eyes out. Lockon seemed to notice this, and hesitantly approached the singing trio.

"Hey girls, why don't we do something else?" Lockon suggested over the screeching noise. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Can we go down to Earth? I wanna go to Earth! Let's go to Earth!" Carie whined, then began to chant "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" which was picked up by the other two girls. Haro floated by, picking up the chant, adding to the din. Lockon floated away, slightly stunned and half wishing he hadn't said a thing.

"Earth…ugh…I'll have to check…"

"Veda should recommend a trip to Earth!" Carie said, but Setsuna floated forward angrily.

"Veda would never do anything so ridiculous-" but just then Tieria floated into the middle of their group, causing Carie to grip Setsuna and pull him in front of her.

"Tasukete, Segahikuidesuyo-san!(Save me, Mr. Is Short!)" Carie whimpered, earning some odd looks, though Christina just doubled over laughing, since she could understand every word Carie said.

"Well, Veda has just recommended that we go down to Earth with Carie, since being in space for too long could have negative effects on her body since it's her first time up. Veda suggested that we take the orbital elevator so that her body can adjust better to the gravity differences, so that she won't fall ill." Tieria told them, and they all looked at the small girl in stunned silence. Even Setsuna was surprised.

"…Can we get a cookie while we're there?" was Carie's only question.

**AN: **I know, it's short and my Japanese is bad, but I have a small side story included after my author's note that will make up for it, including the Gundam Chibi Saga, which is what I've decided to call it. LOL Carie drew me a pic Graham escorting me and her in a Union van, with her ontop as we drove and clining for dear life while I was panicking for her and Graham was just hunched down looking miserable. Lol, but I had to go to the dentists today (sad face) and they numbed me because they put in a small filling. It's inspired me to write a fic based on Tieria going to the denstis, which I'll be posting soon! Or just include as a side story ending for the next chapter. First the side story, then Chibi Saga. Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, also thanks to all those who did review and faved and what not! Big thanks to Annelda for your enthusiasm, sorry for the wait! Oh, and one last note. Carie is a yaoi fangirl so there will be mentions and suggestions of it by her, but there are no actual pairings in this fic. This will be sort of a challenge to myself-a straight on humor/adventure fic with no romance whatsoever. Once again, please excuse my mediocre spelling and poor grammar as I had no time to revise again. AGAIN.

It was a bright, sunny day and surprisingly warm considering it was still winter. Though Setsubun in Japan was just a week away, in California it was as warm as it could get in Nor Cal when winter was about six week away from being over. In front of the widely known ice cream chain, Cold Stone, not a customer was to be seen. At least not yet. About one block away, an orange clad girl lead a group of young men who seemed to be reluctantly following her.

"C'mon, I thinks it's a good idea. We get to bond more!" Lockon said optimistically. No one seemed to shared his views, except for Carie, who was practically prancing about in delight.

"Yay! C'mon! It'll be fun!" she said happily, and clung to the nearest male, an unfortunate Graham. The blond Union pilot looked down at her, then squinted slightly as he looked back at the street.

"Are we going the right way?" Tieria asked.

"Of course we are, I live around here after all! Besides…hehehe…well…I do tend to get lost quite a bit thought…hm…" at the later part of her sentence the group let out a collective moan.

"Are you telling us that you've had no idea where you've been leading us for the past hour?" Allelujah asked, palming his face.

"Hm…well…technically…and undeniably…and completely, totally, absolutely…yes."

"CARIE!" everyone groaned, even Tieria and Setsuna who hung their heads.

"Oops, my bad. But don't worry, we can still spend plenty of time together!" she chirped. The rest of the group, the four Gundam Meisters and Graham, all looked at each other in horror. Spending more time with Carie…was worse than hell.

"Hey, isn't that the place?" Graham pointed to the ice cream shop that was just across the street. Everyone looked at it in confusion.

"How did we not notice that earlier?" Sestuna asked quietly, even though inside his head he was screaming and cursing the day he'd been born. Too much time with Carie could do that to you. And he'd spent WAY too much time with Carie. Enough to last him more than eternity. Enough to last him five Chuck Norris forevers.

After finally reaching their destination and getting their ice cream, they all choose to sit at a small table outside which appeared to be made for two. Maybe three or four people at the most, if they were small like Carie. Not four fully grown young adults, a small girl, and a still growing teenage boy.

Carie sipped her shake, intently staring at Graham, then Setsuna, then Tieria, then Lockon, and then Allelujah. She seemed to stare at Graham and Lockon the most. Sestuna came in third place behind Lockon, with Graham being the most stared at.

"Carie…your nose is bleeding." Allelujah said meekly at one point when the young girl's nose began to trickle red. She grabbed a napkin and without taking her gaze off Graham, quickly wiped her nose and sipped her shake. Everyone was scared, especially the person being stared at.

Graham suddenly got a bit of ice cream on his cheek due to his shaky hands. Carie's eyes widened dramatically as she leaned forward slightly. Graham winced as he gingerly lifted a hand to dab at the ice cream on his cheek. But before he could do anything else, he was violently tackled to the ground by the crazed fangirl sitting across from him.

"GRAHAM!"

Carie straddled the Union pilot and looked down at him happily, but upon seeing him motionless with eyes closed, she instantly panicked.

"AAAGGGHHHH! Oh my Buddha, he's dead!" Carie whimpered, and began to shake Graham violently "Get up, get up, get up!"

"No, get down~!" a random passerby said. Carie jumped off Graham and ran out into the street and began to run in circles while screaming "I KILLED HIM I KILLED HIM!"

Setsuna leaned down and took Graham's wrist, feeling for a pulse. Yep, there was definitely a pulse there. The screech of tires and a loud crashing sound was suddenly heard. Everyone's heads turned toward the street where Carie had run out to, and saw a flaming wreckage surrounding the girl.

"…Yao…Yaoi…" she murmured, climbing over a flaming car. Several more cars swerved around her and crashed before blowing up in fiery blazes.

"Setsuna…let go of Graham…_now._" Lockon breathed "And everyone move slowly. Very slowly."

Setsuna took the elder Gundam Meister's advice and wisely let go of the blond MS pilot, who was beginning to stir.

"Wha-" he began, vaguely remembering Carie leaping at him like a rabid animal, and then everything going black.

"Don't move." Setsuna told him, and Graham looked over to see Carie silhouetted by raging fires that had unexplainably erupted almost everywhere behind her, setting the perfect image for some sort of apocalyptic/monster movie. Graham blinked, then turned back to Setsuna.

"I'm guessing since its Carie, she accomplished all of this in a time frame of about three minutes."

"Two and a half. You were off by thirty seconds."

"…" suddenly, all the Gundam Meisters bolted, leaving Graham struggling to get up. He got up in a matter of seconds, fearing for his life, but before he could run away, he was suddenly tackled by something small yet very forceful and loud.

"GRAHAM!" he fell backwards and smacked his head on the pavement as Carie happily hugged the now unconscious man. Within a matter of two minutes she realized what she had done.

"O NOES I KILLED GRAHAM!" she got up and began to run around again like last time until she caught sight of a certain Gundam Meister who had strayed too close to her by accident.

"Setsuna-chan? Hm…tackle Setsuna-chan!" and with that Carie dashed off towards the youngest Meister, who caught sight of her and started running away, but much to his horror, she started to catch up. He looked over his shoulder quickly, to see Graham watching him, then getting up and running around the corner, out of sight.

"That ass-" before Setsuna could finish cursing the older pilot, he tripped and fell. He started to get up, but froze when he saw Carie leap at him. For once his emotionless expression changed, morphing into one of sheer and utter horror and fear. And poor Setsuna never really knew what hit him. Literally, since he passed out seconds prior to Carie landing on him.

"…OH NOES I KILLED SET- hey its Lockon!"

**END SIDE STORY: THE ICE CREAM CATASTROPHE-BEGIN CHIBI THEATER**

"Damnit, this is bad, this is bad." Lockon muttered as he dragged Setsuna with him over to what he assumed was the closet. The door had been left open ajar slightly, leaving just enough space for them to slip through.

Most of the others seemed to recognize this as a safe place, and migrated towards there. Lockon and Setsuna reached it first, and peered in.

"…Oh…oh freaking nonexistent god…what the hell…" Setsuna looked into what appeared to be a whole other world. He was suddenly pushed in by someone else, as people began to shove their way in, but soon found themselves regretting it as they found Carie's closet to be a whole other world. A very messy world at that.

The sound of a door opening could be heard, as well as the sound of large footsteps, like those of a giant.

"Ugh, I've got so much homework…hm…I don't know why, but I've developed a sudden urge to look through my closet. I should do that now!" Carie exclaimed, much to the dismay of all the Gundam character chibis. Much to their horrible, fearful dismay.

END CHIBI CHAPTER

AN: as a quick note-sry if things r a bit short, its nearly 12 oclock when I finished this, once again no spellcheck, sey for super late update, thnx for ur reviews, and to err…the last person who reviewed before posting this, Carie isn't and OC. she's actually my friend and is a very real person. this is just me thinking 'what would happen if' sorta thing. also than u to Annelda that's very motivating for me to post more often! please review…or else Carie might do something drastic to the Meisters, lol._** BTW ANNELDA MICHELLE WROTE HER OWN STORY FOR THIS, GO CHECK IT OUT**_(if you can find it, she may have deleted it, but i'm hoping she'll repost it after reading this...please repost annelda!)


End file.
